


Of Hot Chocolates and Stars

by Moonie_21



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Spacedogs - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonie_21/pseuds/Moonie_21
Summary: Nigel is returning from the club, he's out of cigarettes, so he decides to make a brief stop before returning home. Walking into a store, he remembers that he’s also out of the star shaped sprinkles, for a hot chocolate, that never fails to make his little spaceman smile. He see something that reminds him if Adam, he brought it and heads home, full of contentment and anticipation.FLUFF
Relationships: Nigel (Charlie Countryman)/Adam Raki
Kudos: 41





	Of Hot Chocolates and Stars

It's a chilly November evening; Nigel is returning from the club after listening to Darko's long rant about a recent deal. He's out of cigarettes, so he decides to make a brief stop before returning home. Walking into a store, he remembers that he’s also out of the star shaped sprinkles, for a hot chocolate, that never fails to make his little spaceman smile. As he heads to the cashier, something attracts his attention: it's a small agenda with a space theme and a cute freaking dog. Nigel’s thought immediately flies to Adam and decides to pick it up. Nigel heads home, full of contentment and anticipation.

A sweet warmth welcomes him as he opens the door; and with a sigh of relief, he removes his jacket and heads for the living room. There, he finds Adam cocooned in a blanket, reading. The younger man had recently discovered a new forum, dedicated to the most recent updates on astronomical phenomena.  
As Nigel sits, he kisses lightly on Adam's temple, making his presence known. When Adam gives his full attention, Nigel hands the agenda to Adam. "What is it?"  
Nigel smiles and replies: "A gift, I saw it coming back home. I thought it might be useful to you. There's also a dog on it, doesn't it remind you of Cassiopeia? Cassiopeia and space, the two things you like?"  
Adam looks at him confused, then he looks down and turns the object between his hands. On the cover is an illustration of a small dachshund with an astronaut helmet, floating in the universe, full of intense dark blue, and numerous silver dots as the stars. After the inspection, he says: "I don't understand, dogs shouldn’t float in space. It's impossible without the necessary protections, not counting that they don't have the right skills.”  
Dumbfounded, Nigel says: "Well, dragă, it's a picture, it doesn't have to be realistic." He remains silent for a moment, then adds: "If I remember correctly, there was a dog in space.” Adam looks at him as if he has three heads. "I think you're talking about Laika. She died 67 minutes after the launching ... Do you want Cassopeia to end up the same way?"  
With a horrified face, Nigel replies: "Fuck no, Adam—what a smartass.” A chuckle rumbling out of his throat, Nigel adds: "My ass is fucking frozen, I'm going to make hot chocolate, want some?"  
With a smile Adam replies, "Yes, thank you".

Nigel heads into the kitchen, leaving Adam curled up on the couch. After a few minutes, while he's at the stove, he hears gentle steps followed by a soft *tik tik*—the sound of Cassiopeia's paws. A pair of arms encircle Nigel's waist. Laying his head on Nigel's back, Adam inhales his scent, relaxing completely.  
"Thanks for the agenda, Nigel."  
He feels Nigel's hands rest on his, followed by a short squeeze. "My pleasure, gorgeous. Sit, it's ready."  
Adam takes a seat, patiently waiting for his chocolate, and observes Cassiopeia lying under his chair with her little snout on his foot. The movement of Nigel's hand brings back his attention to the table. Nigel decorated the hot chocolate with stars—Adam loves those decorations!  
He looks at Nigel, beams, and gleefully says, "I love you, Nigel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> Dragă: sweetheart  
> Cassiopeia: it's the dog that Nigel and Adam adopted. It's a dachshund female  
> Beta: Radiumkind💜


End file.
